


The Label that Mattered

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one name Sam wanted was the one he'd never hear...</p><p>Posted for the E/O Drabble Challenge on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Label that Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Wynefred](http://archiveofourown/users/wynefred) for her help on this!

"Hey, Winchester, you geek... bet you sleep with your books!"

Sam steadfastly ignored the tall jock's taunts. He almost regretted coming between the creep and his girlfriend. He never could ignore a girl in trouble...

"Winchester," his adversary sneered, "I'll tell you what you are, man... You're a freak!"

Sam's fists swung before he knew what he was doing. His daily frustration of not fitting into any group, and the rigorous physical training from Dean and Dad, all came together in that one punch.

The one label he wanted - the one that never seemed to fit - was _normal._


End file.
